


Mix Up

by akapolarbear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (very early established relationship), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M, also Makoto is very sleepy boi, sleepy and very confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akapolarbear/pseuds/akapolarbear
Summary: The moment Makoto walks into the dining hall that morning, everyone's eyes are on him.





	Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> for people that aren't interested in the slow, pre-relationship pining bullshit that comes with the territory of "Incompatable", don't worry, i'll still be working on some assorted established relationship, oneshot fluff on the side
> 
> (also speaking of "Incompatable", i'm still working on it, don't worry, chapter 3 is in progress as we speak)
> 
> (ALSO also speaking of "Incompatible", this fic takes place shortly after that one in the established Non-Despair Polar-verse. i know that fic isn't finished yet, but the fact that they get together in that is a foregone conclusion, so i really don't think i'm spoiling anything)

The moment Makoto walks into the dining hall that morning, everyone's eyes are on him.   
  
Granted, it's not like very many people are present; it's early morning on a Sunday and most students are likely still sleeping in rather than waking up bright and early for breakfast. With the state Makoto is in, one would think he'd rather be like most students in that regard, what with how his eyes are bleary and the way he shuffles in sluggishly. On top of that, it's that exact same state that leaves him...oblivious to his surroundings, it seems, judging by how, on his way in, he runs straight into an unoccupied chair and then, after almost falling over it completely, mumbles a sleepy apology to it, clearly under the impression that it was another student he'd run into, or perhaps maybe a lost child, given the height of the seat.  
  
"Uh, is he  _okay_?" Hina asks with wide-eyed concern as she watches Makoto fumble to right himself after his little spill.  
  
"I..." Sayaka hesitates to respond for a moment before answering, "I  _hope_  so. He's probably just still tired, right?"  
  
Sakura just hums thoughtfully as she watches Makoto drag his feet towards the kitchen and then adds her input. "I would say that perhaps he was simply sleepwalking, though his actions seem a bit too...lucid, for that."  
  
" _That's_  lucid?" Hina questions, her eyebrow quirked disbelievingly.  
  
On the bright side, it's his obliviousness that seems to leave Makoto blissfully unaware of all the attention his presence is garnering. Normally, he's the type to shy away from the spotlight and has always seemed intensely uncomfortable when all eyes are on him, yet now, he seems completely unaffected as everyone watches him enter the kitchen.  
  
It takes just a few seconds of Makoto being out of her direct line of sight for Hina to turn to the other two at the table and ask her next question. "Do you think he knows?"  
  
"He has to, doesn't he? Sleepy or not, it's too obvious not to," Sayaka says, then smiles a bit and adds, "I think it's cute, don't you?"  
  
"At the very least, it's," Sakura pauses to consider her next words, eventually continuing with, "heartwarming, I suppose, to see him growing more comfortable with himself."  
  
Sayaka claps her hands together and her smile broadens excitedly at Sakura's input. "Oh, yes, exactly, you're exactly right! He's been so  _shy_  lately, hasn't he?" She suddenly leans in close to then say in a hushed whisper, "I thought maybe I was the only one who had noticed it, but I didn't wanna pry, you know?"  
  
Hina munches on her donut thoughtfully while listening to Sayaka, but she's at least polite enough to swallow before speaking. "You know, now that you mention it...I guess he has, huh? Yeah...yeah, I hadn't really thought too hard about it, but yeah, you're totally right!" As she speaks, her face begins to brighten and then she chirps, "Good for him, coming out of his shell some more!"  
  
As if on cue, like he was aware they were talking about him - though highly unlikely, seeing as he doesn't seem to be particularly aware of  _anything_  right now - Makoto drops himself into a seat at their table, the shoulders of the blazer he's wearing sagging as he does. The tray he's brought with him is stacked with a very...minimalistic breakfast: two pieces of toast haphazardly slathered with peanut butter and a small bottle of milk. It's understandable, considering that is entirely possible making anything more would simply be too much for his sleep-addled brain to handle.  
  
A short awkward silence settles over the table as the three girls wait for Makoto to say something or at the very least acknowledge their presence, but apparently, that's another task too great for his mind to handle this early in the morning. Instead, Sayaka takes it upon herself to break the ice, smiling as sweet as honey when she says, "Good morning, Makoto!"  
  
It takes a bit for her to get a verbal response, his eyelids fluttering a bit as his head bobs absentmindedly in what's maybe supposed to be a nod. However, soon enough, the gears in his brain grind just enough for him to mumble a very quiet, "...G'morn'."  
  
Hina presses forward on her elbows as she leans over the table to try and make eye contact with Makoto, whose absent hazel eyes are staring blankly at nothing in particular in the center of the table. "You must be pretty sleepy, huh?"  
  
That one doesn't even get a verbal response, just another sleepy maybe-nod. He reaches for his milk as he does so, the sleeve of his blazer flopping over the bottle until he pushes the cuff back up over his hand where it should be. Unfortunately, it seems milk bottle opening is a task that's just a bit too dexterous for him and he gives a particularly pathetic sounding whine as the cap refuses to cooperate with him.  
  
Very gently, Sakura removes the drink from Makoto's hands which causes the whine to die in his throat almost instantly, instead then being replaced with a confused whimper. "Allow me to help you," she answers his unasked question softly, firm hands twisting off the top to the bottle easily and then returning both the cap and drink to their owner. "Here you are."  
  
He stares at the open milk bottle placed back in his hands for a long few seconds in silence, almost as if bewildered at the magic trick Sakura must have performed to get it open. However, bewilderment then loses out to thirst and he takes a long, satisfying sip. Once he remembers to come back up for air, his upper lip is marked with a milk mustache and he says breathily, "...Than' you."  
  
While Sakura simply nods silently in acknowledgment, Hina takes the chance to ask another of her questions. "If you're so sleepy, why don't you just go back to bed?"  
  
Makoto responds to that one with a long, slow shake of his head, bangs flopping in front of his unfocused eyes. "Can't," he says - again, very quietly with his voice cracking just a bit, "Bed...cold." He then yawns and also says, "...'n hungry." Like saying it out loud was enough to remind his body, ah, yes, it  _is_  hungry, not long after voicing that, his stomach audibly growls and Makoto responds in kind with a whimper.  
  
He picks up a slice of his peanut butter toast to eat, and as he does, Sayaka leans in a bit closer, not making much of an attempt to hide her knowing smile. "So...you spent last night with Byakuya, didn't you?"  
  
"I..." Makoto cuts off whatever response he was going to give by shoving toast in his mouth, and then instead responds to the question with yet another slow and sleepy nod. Surprisingly, he doesn't react much to his boyfriend's name, nor does he seem to question how Sayaka knew the information. Perhaps even with as out of it as he is, he realizes that knowledge is obvious just by looking.  
  
Sayaka visibly brightens with that simple confirmation and she takes a sudden hold of Makoto's arm. He clearly wasn't expecting the action and the movement jostles him mid-bite, just enough to get some peanut butter smeared on his cheek. "Makoto, that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you, you know?"  
  
Her statement is enough to distract Makoto from his very important task of trying to lick the peanut butter off of his face, and he stops with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth before murmuring, "Hap...py?"  
  
"I believe she's referring to your new openness with expressing your relationship with Byakuya," Sakura clarifies.  
  
"That's right, just...you've seemed so hesitant about it, or maybe nervous?" Sayaka tilts her head to the side to ponder her own thought, adopting a look of curiosity, but it doesn't last long and soon a smile is back on her face as she gives Makoto a quick squeeze from the side. "Oh, but now just look at you! I'm so glad you're feeling more comfortable with him and yourself and just...this whole dating thing, it's sweet!"  
  
Makoto just watches blankly as Sayaka goes on, almost as if he's not absorbing any of it. However, he must have taken in at least some of it, as he eventually answers, "Look...at me? I don't..."  
  
Unfortunately, Makoto doesn't get the chance to have his question answered or his confusion cleared up, due to a new arrival interrupting.   
  
When Byakuya arrives at the dining hall, much like Makoto before him, he draws the attention of just about everyone present. Unlike Makoto, though, it isn't that he's vacant from lack of sleep or rising from bed too early, but rather simply just a bit too...casual for what people normally expect from him. Granted, it's not a T-shirt and jeans level of casual - he's still dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt - but his shirt is untucked and it doesn't look like he's had the chance to work out the wrinkles in them yet. He's also missing his usual tie and, most obviously, the third part of his three-piece suit. On top of that, upon closer inspection, his hair is flat and looks damp, probably as a result of a morning shower. Most bizarre, however, is the bunched up wad of off-green fabric he has tucked under his arm that's presumably a piece of clothing; as far as anyone knows, green isn't exactly Byakuya's color.  
  
He clearly isn't here for breakfast, as instead of heading to the kitchen, he makes a beeline for Makoto's table, or more specifically, for  _Makoto_.  The boy in question, however, is still blissfully oblivious to his surroundings, to the point where his attention isn't dragged away from still trying to get the streak of peanut butter off his face until there's a hand on his shoulder and a voice speaking his name. "Makoto."  
  
His head lolls back to stare up at the much taller boy and for a moment, it's almost like he doesn't recognize the person speaking to him, what with how long it takes him to respond. But then, the delay that seems to be attached to all his actions wears off and he gets out a small, "...G'morn' 'gain."  
  
Byakuya's tone is dismissive when he answers, "Mhmm, yes, good morning again, I-" He stops himself short, pauses for half a second, and then sighs before reaching across the table to take one of the napkins on Hina's tray.  
  
"Hey!" She says indigently and slides her tray closer in case he thinks to try something like that again. "You could've at least  _asked_  first, jerk."  
  
Byakuya ignores both her complaint and her insult, as he's made very clear so far that the only person he has any interest in here is Makoto, what with his complete lack of a morning greeting or any form of acknowledgment to the other three people present. Rather, he takes the stolen napkin in one hand and Makoto's chin in the other, cleaning off the smear of peanut butter still sitting on his cheek. Makoto protests a little at first, though with nothing more than a small whine, which dies off when he comes to realize Byakuya's intentions. "...Oh...than' you."  
  
Byakuya only hums in response before getting right back to business. "I'm going to need that now."  
  
Makoto just stares and blinks slowly before he grabs his half-empty bottle of milk and presents it to Byakuya in confusion.  
  
"No, Makoto, not the milk," Byakuya sighs. Next, Makoto tries offering his partially eaten piece of toast. " _No_ , not - ...okay." At that point, Byakuya decides to take direct action, rather than simply asking. Pausing to first transfer the fabric from under his arm to slung over his shoulder, Byakuya gently pushes Makoto wrist down until his boyfriend puts his toast back down on the plate, and then firmly tucks his hands under both of Makoto's arms.  
  
At first, Makoto only makes a small noise of confusion, which then becomes a full-on sound of distress when he is suddenly physically lifted from his chair and forced to his feet. He's still too busy being distressed and confused to fight back or struggle any when Byakuya removes the blazer that Makoto had quite obviously stolen - what with how loosely it hung on his frame and how the sleeves were much too long for him - though he does whimper and shiver a little once exposed to the cold and left standing there in his thin gray T-shirt.   
  
Thankfully for him, the cold doesn't affect him for long, as in the next moment, Byakuya is carefully draping the hoodie of Makoto's that he brought into the dining hall with him across Makoto's shoulders like a blanket and almost immediately Makoto clings to it, pulling it tighter around him. As he does so, Byakuya pulls the blazer, which is now back in its rightful owner's possession, onto his back, adjust the cuffs, and straightens some of the wrinkles out of it. Once he deems everything appropriate, he places a quick kiss to the top of Makoto's head, guides his boyfriend back into his seat, and then offers a short, "Thank you," before taking his leave of the table, and the dining hall entirely.  
  
"Pfft, jerk," Hina grumbles the insult again at Byakuya's retreating form as she crosses her arms and slouches in her chair a little. "It's like we're not even  _here_ ; he could've at least said  _hi_  or something!" It seems Sakura, who places a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her, is the only one listening to Hina's grievances, since Sayaka seems a bit more preoccupied with Makoto, who still seems to be piecing together all what just happened.  
  
"...Makoto?" Sayaka tilts her head, watching Makoto with a hint of concern.  
  
Makoto pulls his hoodie around himself a little tighter, still not actually wearing it properly as he mutters to himself, "My hoodie, but...was wearing my..." He trails off, blinks a few times, and then, turning to look in the direction Byakuya just left in, continues, "Not...not my hoodie? Was..." And then, just like that, as if the fog of sleep clouding Makoto's brain had lifted, his eyes widen and he whispers to himself in near-mute horror, "...That was his jacket."  
  
He turns to Sayaka in mortification to confirm this fact, the look in his eyes praying for her to say no, but instead, she answers, "You...you didn't notice?"  
  
"No!" He cries out loud enough to catch everyone in the dining hall's attention, if they weren't already staring in the first place, his face immediately staining crimson. His shoulders bunch up and he buries his face in his hands, making him just barely audible when he says, "Oh, god, everyone saw, didn't they? They all saw."  
  
Sayaka chooses not to confirm that fact as she places a hand softly to his back. Rather, all she does offer is, "...I thought it was cute."  
  
The only response she gets in return is a long drawn out whine of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> personal headcanon on Makoto is that he is very very shy in the early stages of a relationship


End file.
